


Lari

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, M/M, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Saat dimana John Watson menyeru pada Sherlock Holmes untuk lari adalah saat paling krusial dalam hidupnya yang berkaitan dengan kekhawatirannya selama ini.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC
>   * Fanfiksi ini masuk dalam arsip #FID8 dan Festival Fandom Barat di situs fanfiction.net.
> 


 

 

 

“Sherlock, lari!”

            Saat dimana John Watson secara tidak terduga menyergap Moriarty dengan keberanian yang luar biasa, membuat Sherlock membatu. Bukan karena John mungkin baru saja membuat keputusan paling bodoh dengan mengancam orang paling berbahaya yang memegang kendali di sini. Tapi karena John baru saja membuat keputusan untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Sherlock. John yang memakai jaket dengan bahan peledak, tapi justru lebih mengkhawatirkan Sherlock. Sherlock yang berdiri bebas dengan tangan teracung memegang senjatanya.

            “Bagus, bagus sekali.”

            Di ruangan dengan kuantitas air yang cukup untuk membuat suaranya bergema mengerikan, tawa Moriarty terdengar sangat memuakkan. Konsultan kriminal itu tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda ketakutan, meskipun dia berada di tangan John. Ia tahu benar, di sini dialah yang menguasai keadaan. Jelas laki-laki sinting itu gembira. Entah karena dia baru saja menyaksikan John membela Sherlock atau karena dia tahu benar tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Sherlock untuk mengubah apa yang telah John lakukan dengan berani.

            “Dia manis, kau tahu,” kata Moriarty sembari menirukan suara kecupan mesra. “Aku bisa melihat kenapa kau senang dia mengikutimu.”

            Sebelum ini, Sherlock pernah menyebut Jim Moriarty sebagai _gay_ yang langsung menyulut kemarahan Molly Hopper. Intoleransinya jelas membuat wanita dari lab itu meninggalkan ruangan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Baru kemudian John mengingatkan bahwa mungkin menuduh seseorang yang dekat dengan kita _gay_ adalah hal yang salah. Anehnya, cara Moriary menggambarkan hubungan Sherlock dengan John terasa salah, tetapi juga benar.

            Masih bertahan dalam cengkeraman John, Moriarty mendesiskan kata-katanya. “Tapi kemudian, orang menjadi sangat sentimental jika bicara tentang _peliharaan-_ nya _—_ “

            Untuk sedetik, Sherlock awas bahwa ia mungkin tak sengaja menarik pelatuknya. _Peliharaan_. Bukan. John bukan peliharaan. John bukan pembantu atau kroninya. John bahkan bukan pengikutnya. John adalah temannya. John adalah sahabatnya. Sherlock tidak pernah punya seseorang sepenting John selama ini. Dan tidak ada yang boleh menghinanya. Sherlock menstabilkan tangan, berpura-pura bahwa dia adalah mesin yang samasekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Moriarty.

            “Menyentuh sekali, bahwa mereka sangat loyal.” Laki-laki dengan sorot mata licik itu melanjutkan. Seulas senyum tiba-tiba muncul di bibirnya, seolah baru menyadari ada kejutan yang belum dipertunjukkan.

            _Ada kejutan lain_.

            “Ups! Lebih baik hati-hati dengan tanganmu, Dr. Watson.”

            Sesuatu terlintas di wajah John. Seketika ia melepaskan tangannya yang memerangkap Moriarty.

            Mendadak, Sherlock bertanya-tanya, apa ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama saat dirinya melihat John yang mengenakan jaket dengan bom menjadi sasaran tembak _sniper_ tak kasat mata.

 

 

*

 

 

            Rasanya berabad-abad telah berlalu, saat akhirnya Moriarty memutuskan waktunya tak sebanding untuk dibuang dengan membunuh dua manusia di hadapannya. Nyaris tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sherlock langsung mendekati John dengan wajah menegang. John ingin tahu, apa yang telah dipikirkan laki-laki yang baru saja merenggut jaket sialan yang dipakainya ini? Apa yang terlintas di benak laki-laki yang tangannya gemetaran saat menyingkirkan jaket berbahan peledak itu? Apa yang Sherlock telah dan sedang pikirkan?

            “Oh, Tuhan—“ John menghembuskan napas lega. Baru ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri tidak pernah setakut ini seumur hidupnya. Tidak juga saat ia masih bergabung dalam resimen.

            Ia menoleh kepada Sherlock.

            “Ffff—kau baik-baik saja?”

            Lucu bahwa justru John yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya laki-laki dengan kemampuan deduksi yang luar biasa itu tanyakan pada partnernya. Setelah lima detik terdisorientasi, Sherlock menanggapi dengan canggung.

            “Aku? Yeah. Baik. Aku baik-baik saja. Baik.”

            Di luar keinginannya, John menaikkan alis. Sangat tidak biasa bagi Sherlock mengulangi perkataannya sendiri. Dia pasti _shock_. Meskipun dia pernah bilang, mustahil baginya merasa _shock_ , jelas apa yang dihadapi John ini adalah Sherlock yang _shock_. Lihat saja tangannya.

            Sherlock terbatuk kecil. “Itu, uh, hal yang kau, uh, baru saja lakukan itu, um—“

            “Ya?” John tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Sherlock masih memalingkan muka.

            “—hal yang baru saja kau lakukan dengan sukarela tadi, itu sangat, um… bagus.”

            Kata-kata berlarian. Terlihat usaha keras Sherlock untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kali ini, tak salah lagi, John baru saja melihat Sherlock merona. Ada semburat merah muda di wajahnya. Mata John cukup bisa diandalkan meskipun hanya dengan bantuan cahaya lampu remang-remang.

            Tanpa terduga, John tertawa. “ _Well_ , aku senang tidak ada yang melihatnya tadi.”

            Sherlock menoleh dengan cepat, kebingungan tergambar di wajahnya. “Mm?”

            “Kau merenggut pakaianku di kolam renang yang gelap seperti ini.”

            Ia menekankan pada _merenggut pakaianku_. Tak tahan, ia tersenyum lebar. Untungnya, Sherlock juga membalas. Laki-laki dengan tatapan mata tajam itu tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan dirinya sendiri (bahkan rasa-rasanya baru kali ini, John terpesona melihat senyum Sherlock yang sangat manis).

            “Orang-orang tidak akan peduli,” katanya sembari memasukan senjatanya ke dalam mantel yang ia kenakan.

            Tidak ada yang memicu John sampai batas keberaniannya, lebih dari memakai jaket-siap-ledak di hadapan penjahat paling berbahaya abad ini. Tapi John lebih tahu. Apa yang lebih memicunya untuk berani. Ia ingin melihat Sherlock tersenyum. Saat dimana dia menyeru pada Sherlock untuk lari adalah saat paling krusial dalam hidupnya yang berkaitan dengan kekhawatirannya selama ini. Kekhawatirannya pada Sherlock yang bergelut dengan segala jenis kriminal dan kasus yang berbahaya. Kekhawatiran yang melebihi kekhawatiran John pada keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

            Sekarang, saat ia melihat Sherlock tersenyum di sampingnya, John hanya berharap satu hal. Berharap bahwa ia tak akan lagi menyuruh Sherlock untuk lari. Untuk kabur darinya dan menyelamatkan diri. Karena itu akan sangat egois. Sherlock tak bisa bersikap egois jika menyangkut keselamatan John juga. John-pun tidak bisa.

            Mereka satu tim dan mereka berlari bersama. Mereka satu tim dan tidak ada yang saling meninggalkan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

           Tidak ada.

 

 

 

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiksi ini merupakan fanfiksi pertama yang saya terjemahkan dari fanfiksi bahasa inggris yang saya tulis.


End file.
